Que les rideau du deuxième acte se lèvent !
by lurichio-chan
Summary: Mephisto Pheles était un homme qui n'avait peur de rien et qui avait toujours un, voir deux ou trois tours d'avance sur ses ennemies et sur ses allier. On ne réveil pas l'eau qui dort dit on ? Et bien, il s'apprêtait à faire exactement cela. Même Satan ne s'était pas risqué jusque là. Il avait bien envoyé des démons, mais elle les lui avait tous renvoyé aussi sec en charpie.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ! Me voilà sur la page de fanfic d'Ao no ! YATTAAAAAAA ! ^^**

**Bon, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, salut tout le monde ! Et pour ceux qui me connaissent...salut aussi ! (Quoi qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup...^^')**

**Donc voila my fic, romance (je crois que vous vous en étiez douté(e)s, aventure, fantastique, etc...**

**Ce chapitre (et tous les autres****)**** ont/a été corrigés par Maidnesse, ma bêta ! **

**RinXOC  
**

**Raiting T  
**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Mephisto Pheles était un homme qui n'avait peur de rien et qui avait toujours un, voir deux ou trois tours d'avance sur ses ennemies et sur ses allier. Il était toujours très confiant dans tout se qu'il entreprenait, mais, pourtant, cette fois, il flippait. Avait les choquotes. La trouille. Bref, il avait peur. Mais juste un peu hein ? Histoire de ne pas briser le mythe...

Il avait quitté son académie chérie, et, comme à chaque fois, un sentiment d'alerte et d'insécurité le prenait. Surtout vu se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Un des paris les plus risqués qu'il n'avait jamais. On ne réveil pas l'eau qui dort dit on ? Et bien, il s'apprêtait à faire exactement cela. Même Satan ne s'était pas risqué jusque là. Il avait bien envoyé des démons, mais _elle_ les lui avait tous renvoyé aussi sec en charpie. Mais bon, s'il réussissait, tous ses projets étaient assurés de réussirent.

Mephisto était dans une forêt. Mais pas n'importe là quelle, dans la forêt maudite de Kyoto, proche du célèbre temple maudit depuis la toute aussi tristement célèbre nuit bleu. Il arriva dans une large carrière abandonnée. Au fond de la carrière, se dessinait à la clarté lunaire une longue grotte taillée à flan de falaise.

Il s'approcha prudemment de l'entre sombre. Un souffle violant et brûlant le heurta brusquement et fit voler sa cape et son haute forme qu'il dû retenir à la main.

__Que fais tu ici Mephisto_ ? Gronda une voix caverneuse et spectrale, qui se répercuta sur les parois de la carrière de manière lugubre.

Il souri. _Elle_ n'avait pas changée d'un poile, _elle_ était toujours aussi suspicieuse et acariâtre depuis se triste jour.

_Hello Vashuka-chan !

Le souffle qui s'était arrêté repris de plus bel, plus brûlant que jamais, ainsi que la voix.

__Mephisto, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes pitreries, que me veux tu ?_

_Je suis venu te faire une proposition.

__Vraiment ? Tu m'en voies ravie. Par avant que je m'énerve. _

_Aaah ! Mais te connaissant, ma proposition devrait t'intéresser au plus haut point !

__...Va y, parle, et je déciderait ou non de te tuer. _

Le sourire de Mephisto s'agrandit, il l'avait prise dans ses filets, à tous les coups, il avait gagné.

_Les fils de Yurie sont dans mon académie à l'instant même, et...ein~ zwei~ drei ! Les pouvoirs de Rin se sont réveillés.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et résonna dans toute la forêt, effrayant les animent et les démons mineurs s'y trouvant.

Une forme frêle et svelte se dessina à son tour dans l'entré de la grotte, sans pour autant être vu en détailles. Elle était accompagnée de deux autre formes, plus petites, qui s'apparentaient à des renards. Seule des flammes bleus turquoise dont les lumières dansaient sur les parois de la cavernes illuminaient se long cils, un sourcil fin, de très long cheveux rouges, et une oreille de renard de même couleur.

Deux immenses tornades de flammes du même rouge que la chevelure de la silhouette se matérialisèrent et tournoyèrent autour de la forme. La voix tonna, plus proche et plus puissante, en colère, furieuse même.

Mephisto eu un mouvement de recule. Il avait bien prévu sa réaction, mais pas aussi intense.

__Depuis quand Mephisto ! Depuis quand ! _

_Très peu de temps, Satan à juste réussit à les approcher un peu, donc il ne c'est pas passé grand-chose. Je te propose donc d'entrer à l'académie en te faisant passer pour une élève. Bien sur, je te donnerait un logement, un uniforme et t'inscrirait gratuitement !

__Et où sont tes profits ? Ne me fait pas rire, tu veux forcément quelque chose en échange, je ne suis pas dupe. _

_Oui bien sur ! Evidement, en échange, je voudrait que tu les protégent et qu'aux moments, tu leurs enseignent comment utiliser leur pouvoirs, comme nous l'avions décidés à leur naissance !

Les tornades de flammes disparurent immédiatement dans un dernier tournoiement, comme un avertissement.

La silhouette s'approcha d'avantage, toujours méfiante.

__Rien que ça ?_

_Oui, j'ai fait le pari le plus fou qu'il puisse être fait, faire de Rin Okumura un exorciste ! Je tien donc à avoir toutes les chances de mon côtés si possible, et, j'ai toujours une dettes envers toi, tu sais, pendant la nuit bleu.

Rien ne bougea pendant un long moment. Puis, lentement, la silhouette avança à la lumière lunaire.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges, à un œil noir et à un œil où dansait des flammes turquoise, à une longue queue de renard et aux oreilles de la même couleur sanguine que ses cheveux, vêtue d'une robe noire courte déchirée s'approcha.

La jeune fille, maigre, campée sur ses longues jambes, dévisagea Mephisto, avant de dire, en tendant sa main droite.

_J'accepte.


	2. Chapter 2: premier jour

**Me revoilà ! Merci pour la reviews, Lorelei Of Darkness !  
**

**RinXOC  
**

**Raiting T  
**

******Enjoy ! ^^**  


* * *

**Académie de la Croix Vraie 00h00 Bureau de Mephisto Pheles**

Le directeur était assis dans son fauteuil de velours, devant son bureau de bois précieux, en buvant un thé fumant dans une délicate tasse de porcelaine peinte de fleurs bleus, roses, et rouges.

En face de lui, sur un autre fauteuil, se trouvait une jeune file aux cheveux d'une couleur sanguinolente, aux oreilles de renard agrémenté d'une queue de même nature, avec un oeil noir comme un puits sans fond et un oeil bleu turquoise. Il en émanait de la lumière de la même couleur et y dansaient quelques flammes dont la chaleur et la dangerosité ne faisaient aucun doute.

La queue de la jeune fille battait l'air nerveusement. Enfin, elle prit la parole.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que Shiro perdait un jour. C'est donc à ton tour de veiller sur eux si mes souvenirs sont bons ?

_ Oui, mais comme convenu, tu y prendras part cette fois ci !

_ Tch ! Ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait !

_ Bien~ ! Bon: parlons sérieusement de ton intégration parmi les étudiants : tu es beaucoup trop reconnaissable et connue parmi les exorcistes ! Je t'avais prévenu qu'après ça, ils ne te laisseraient pas tranquille !

_ Mh, rien à battre, je suis prête à le refaire le nombre de fois qu'il faudra !

_ Enfin bref, tes flammes doivent être scellées. Ainsi que tes attributs de Kitsune. Ah ! Et tu dois te teindre les cheveux, ils sont beaucoup trop provocants ! Tu sais que le rouge, le violet et le bleu sont des couleurs proscrites dans l'Ordre ? On m'a d'ailleurs empêché de mettre des jupes rouges pour les uniformes de mes étudiantes ! Mais bon, c'est beaucoup plus MOE ~ ! 3

_ Pfff...Imbéciles d'exo ! Pesta la jeune fille.

_Ah ! Et désormais, tu t'appelleras Sadi Midnight, car tout le monde connaît ton nom, Vashuka la Parjure !"

* * *

**Académie de la Croix Vraie 10h30 Bureau de Mephisto Pheles**

Dring driiiinng ! Dring driiiing !

_ Mfbordeleeuuuudemerdeuu... !

_ Vashuka-chan ! C'est l'heure de se lever !~

_ Mmmm...pasenvieuuueu !

_ Allez, c'est la rentrée ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas la manquer hein ?

_ Mvbjhw...L'est quelle heure ?

_ 10h30.

_...

_...

_ ...QUOIIIII ? T'AURAIS PAS PU ME REVEILLER PLUS TÔT ? ABRUTI !

Vashuka sauta du divan sur lequel elle s'était installée pour la nuit. Mephisto lui avait bien trouvé un petit appartement, mais il était si vieux, et si abîmé que les travaux étaient obligatoires. Donc en attendant, elle le squattait.

Elle sauta dans une petite salle d'eau à la droite de l'imposant bureau de bois. Tout en enfilant ses bas noirs, elle se dévisagea dans un miroir. Ses cheveux avaient étaient teints en noir corbeau (la seule couleur qui résistait plus de quelques heures sur elle), un cache oeil rose pâle recouvrait son oeil droit où était dessiné un nombre impressionnant de rune et de pentacle, ainsi que de sceaux, tandis que son oeil gauche, lui, regardait son reflet.

La démone sortit à toute vitesse, telle une tornade. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire de l'académie de la Croix Vraie, un bandeau blanc dans ses longs cheveux. Vashuka chaussa ensuite à toute vitesse des bottes style cow-boys en cuir souple. Puis, elle se tourna vers Mephisto qui, depuis le début était assis tranquillement sur son fauteuil, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ ...

_...

_...

_ Ah non ~ ! Je ne te donnerais pas cette clé !

_ S'il te plait ! Je ne pourrais pas arriver à temps sinon ! Allez !

_ Bon, tiens ! Mais avec, tu pourras uniquement aller en cours !

_ Pfff, radin !

Et elle claqua la porte brutalement après l'avoir ouverte avec la clé spéciale.

Dans son bureau, Mephisto abordait un petit sourire songeur un démon exorciste et une Kitune rebelle dans la meilleure école d'exorcisme, quoi de plus intéressant ?

_Et bien, que les rideaux du deuxième acte se lève ! _

_**To Be Continued..**  
_


End file.
